I Was Bored
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: A collections of scenes I wrote while bored. There's really no excuse for the content of some of these.
1. Chapter 1

I Was Bored  
by mermaid2bseeker

A series of Doctor Who stuff I wrote when I was bored. There's really no excuse for the content of some of these stories.

* * *

SCENE 1: Tardis kitchen.  
PLAYERS: Ten/Jack.

"Morning, Captain."  
"Doctor?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're not wearing any clothes."  
"Yes."  
"Any particular reason?"  
(grin, eyebrow)  
(grin)  
… … …  
"You know, this–ahhh, new regeneration is–ohhhh gaaaaahd."  
"More kissing, less talking–Definitely less clothes."  
(salute) ziiiiipppp (little salute, cocky grin)  
(eyeroll)

* * *

A/N: Please review. And please check out my friend's new LJ page. I'm helping her create it, and we would really like support. it's morgan-madison dot livejournal dot com 


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2: Titanic, after crash  
PLAYERS: Ten/Rose/Jack.

* * *

JACK: -- "I'm king of the world!"  
TEN: -- (headdrop, exasperated eyeroll)  
ROSE: -- "You know he dies at the end of the movie, right?"  
JACK: -- "Yeah, but unlike him, I'll just come back a few seconds later."  
… … …  
(The three of them are looking around at stuff)  
JACK: -- "Hey Doc, I don't suppose you've got a blue diamond necklace hidden away in the Tardis somewhere, do you?"  
TEN: -- "No, why?"  
JACK: -- (innocent-like) "Oh, no reason."  
ROSE: -- (giggle, eyeroll)  
TEN: -- "What?"  
ROSE: -- "I think he wants to do a nude drawing of one of us."  
JACK: -- "Or both."  
… … …  
JACK: -- "We should check the cargo hold."  
TEN: -- "You are not having clandestine sex in a car on the Titanic."  
JACK: -- "Darn."

* * *

A/N Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 3: On board Valiant.  
PLAYERS: Ten/Jack/Master.

* * *

(The Master has the Doctor captive)  
JACK: -- "…excuse me, pardon me…"  
MASTER: -- "Impossible."  
JACK: -- "Been called that before."  
TEN: -- "Jack, where's Rose?"  
JACK: -- "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Mickey, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really…except for Rose, who is in fact a woman."  
MASTER: -- "Shut up! You're next."  
(The Master puts the laser screwdriver to the Doctor's throat, about to turn it on…)  
JACK: -- "You don't want to be doing that, mate."  
MASTER: -- "No, I really think I do."  
JACK: -- "Fine, your funeral."  
MASTER: -- "Well, I'll just have to regenerate, won't I?"  
(The Master turns on the screwdriver, the Doctor flinches…

...commercial break

...commercial break

...commercial break

...commercial break

...commercial break

...commercial break

...commercial break

...commercial break

(The Master turns on the screwdriver, the Doctor flinches… and nothing happens.)  
MASTER: -- "No!"  
(He tries again, nothing.)  
(Jack shows off a thin metallic tube in his hand.)  
MASTER: -- "You took out the battery."  
JACK: -- "Isomorphic controls don't really matter when there's no power supply."  
(The cavalry, led by Brigadier Bambera, arrives.)  
MASTER: -- "Oh, bollocks."

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 4: Titanic, after crash  
PLAYERS: Ten/Rose/Jack/Nine

* * *

_I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold._

(As our OT3 walks along, Rose spots a very familiar leather clad figure heading for the stairs.)  
ROSE: -- (grabs Ten's arm, whispering) "Doctor." (points)  
(Due to time lord super hearing, the leather clad figure hears her and turns.)  
NINE: -- "Yes?"  
ROSE: -- (gasps) "Oh, my god."  
JACK: -- (gasps) "Uh-oh."  
TEN: -- "Oh, shift."  
NINE: -- "Rose?" (approaches) "How?"  
ROSE: -- (to Ten) "Why don't I remember this?"  
TEN: -- (groans) "This was after you said no. I left, remember?"  
NINE: -- (stares at Ten, realizes, grimaces) "I'm a bit pretty, aren't I?"  
TEN: -- "Still not ginger."  
NINE: -- "I can see that."  
(Awkward moment ensues, Rose tries to hide fact she's holding hands with Ten and Jack. Of course, Nine notices and checks out Jack.)  
NINE: -- (recoils)  
JACK: -- "Yeah, impossible. Sorry."  
NINE: -- (to Ten) "Can I talk to you, in private?"  
ROSE: -- "Go on, we'll wait here."  
… … …  
NINE: -- "Rose?"  
TEN: -- "Yeah."  
NINE: -- "and?..."  
TEN: -- "Oh, Jack."  
NINE: -- (stares)  
TEN: -- "Yes. As they keep reminding me. They think it's hilarious."  
NINE: -- "So. Why is my future taking my companions to a place I've already been? Have you forgotten what could happen?"  
TEN: -- "I didn't mean to. It's just…" (considers how much to tell)  
NINE: -- (sighs) "Our piloting haven't improved any I see."  
TEN: -- "Oh no, no, no. We-ell yes, but…there was a" (fast and softly) "a midflightcollision."  
NINE: -- "What!!" (wibble) "The Tardis?"  
TEN: -- "Totaled the console room. Had to perform an emergency dematerialization and rotor realignment procedure from one of the backups."  
(Nine's eyes are wide with horror at the injuries received by the Tardis)  
NINE: -- "Not the…steampunk one?"  
TEN: -- (grimaces, nods) "Just until the old one can be rebuilt. I'm not spending any more time in there than I have to. There are just…"  
NINE: -- "…too many reminders."

(Meanwhile, Rose and Jack are sitting together, reminiscing about Ol Big Ears.)  
ROSE: -- "At least you got to kiss him. I never did."  
(The blue sky outside the window flickers, Rose notices, stares.)  
JACK: -- "What is it?" (looks out window)  
(The sky flickers again, Jack doesn't react.)  
ROSE: -- "I don't…"  
(Rose squints, trying to see beyond the sky. Her brain tingles softly and an overwhelming calm fills her. She sees the sky disappear, revealing the bright blue swirls that exist when traveling through time. Now that she sees the swirls she can't bring the sky back. It's like her eyes are frozen that way. Nauseated, she turns away, squeezing her eyes shut.)  
JACK: -- "Rose?!"  
ROSE: -- (looks at Jack) "You're so…shiny. A golden forever."  
(Jack is seriously scared by her behavior.)  
ROSE: -- (looks out window) "Can't you see it? We're falling through time, you and us."  
JACK: -- (yells) "Doctor!"  
(Nine, followed by Ten come running.)  
NINE: -- "What's is it?"  
ROSE: -- (muttering) "And no one can see it, no one can stop it."  
JACK: -- "It's Rose… I just, I don't know. One minute we're talking, the next, it's like she's changed."  
TEN: -- (kneeling next to Rose) "Did she say anything?"  
JACK: -- "Said we were falling through time."  
(Rose doesn't understand what she knows, but she tries to explain anyway.)  
ROSE: -- "History's gone wrong again. But has it? Do we tie the string as we go, or do we travel the knots already there? So many threads, in all directions, going forward, doubling back, yet all stretching from now to then."  
NINE: -- "Rose is just a shop girl, how can she know that?" (angry loud) "What have you done to her?"  
TEN: -- (angry soft) "It happened when I was you!"  
NINE: -- "I would never…"  
JACK: -- "It wasn't anyone's fault. Rose…"  
ROSE: -- "Little Red Riding Rose going to grandmother's house, met up with the big–"  
TEN: -- "–Bad Wolf. Oh, Rose, not again."  
(Rose seems almost back to normal.)  
ROSE: -- "Not again. It's like when you write a note and then erase it. The words still exist because you can remember them; only the physical manifestation was destroyed."  
TEN: -- "You remember this?"  
ROSE: -- "I did see everything, it's only right I remember some of it."  
NINE: -- "What are you talking about?"  
ROSE: -- (to Nine) "I'm sorry, but you didn't end the war. There are still Daleks out there."  
NINE: -- (horrified anguish)  
TEN: -- "Well, Dalek. Just one, last time I checked."  
JACK: -- "What does this have to do with anything?"  
ROSE: -- "Why can't you see it?" (pointing out window)  
TEN: -- "There's nothing to see, Rose."  
(Annoyed at his total lack of understanding, Rose grabs Ten's hands and brings them up to her head.)  
ROSE: -- "Just look through my eyes, why don't you?"  
(Ten forms the mental link and is quickly bombarded with images.  
----Rose looking into the Tardis  
----watching as the Titanic disappears into the time vortex  
----everyone on the Titanic milling about their business  
----the ship caught in a temporal grace field, so the same day repeats itself  
----the ship traveling for years and years until finally it exits, landing in some future factory  
----Dalek Cann sucking the radiation out of the passengers, using them like batteries  
----a new race of Daleks being built to conquer the universe  
----Ten, Rose, and Jack laughing in the control room  
----the Tardis traveling through the time vortex  
----the Titanic traveling for years and years in the vortex before it collides with the Tardis  
----The Doctors, Jack, and Rose in the Tardis  
----destroying Dalek Cann's factory and sending the Titanic back to where it belongs  
----saying goodbye to Nine, retconning his memory, leaving him on the Titanic)

End

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 5: Right after Martha left in LotTL  
PLAYERS: Ten/OtherCompanion

* * *

(Ten loungez on teh jump seet, afta Marfa dumpd him. All iz qwiet. OrangeCola walks up.)  
OC: -- "Heelloo, doktor, I iz ur friendley companun."  
TEN: -- "Why are you talking like that?"  
OC: -- "Liek whut?"  
TEN: -- "Something must be wrong with the Tardis translation circuits." (takes mallet to console.)  
OC: -- "Doktor, teh Tardiz dun liek wen u hit her. She iz no intresstid en keenky-secks."  
TEN: -- "Who are you? How did you get on my ship? It's impossible."  
OC: -- "Tha's whut u sai t'teh Scremin Bride. An I toled u, I iz ur companun. Can I has hug tiem now?"  
TEN: -- "No, I don't even know you."  
(OC shows off Sad Puppy Eyes o Doom™)  
TEN: -- "Oh, all right." (hugs OC)  
OC: -- "ZOMG!!!1!!!!!!!!1! SQUEE!!!!!!1!!!!1!!!!"

(Sudenly teh Tardiz doors burst open. Thar iz a babi nebulah outside.)  
"Time Lord. Time Lord. I can smell you, Time Lord."  
OC: -- "O noes, it iz teh ebil aleuns."  
TEN: -- "I took a shower, I don't smell." (covert sniff) "Do I smell?"  
OC: -- "No, doktor, u no smel." (sniff) "Altho u mite wana difrnt aftashav."  
TEN: -- "I don't wear aftershave."  
OC: -- "O."  
"Hey. I'm still here. And I want you, Time Lord."  
OC: -- (yelling outside) "He iz mah tiem lord. U cannot has! U can has teh Masta tho!"  
"Eek! Do not want!" (doors close)  
TEN: -- "What the Rassilon is going on?" (headache)  
OC: -- "Poor doktor. I haz idea. Y dun u go relax en teh zro room. U look tierd."  
(Doctor leaves for zero room)  
(OC smiles)

OC spendz a reely long tiem explorin teh Tardiz. Thar r lots ov roomz. Neerly all roomz neer consol blongd 2 preveus cumpanuns. OC crys en Wose's room, an en Romanas room, an Susan's 2 (even crys en Adric's room, buh nun u c tha. It neva hapend.) 5 starecasz latr, OC finds spechul room. It jus liek holodck on Star Trk–mebbe.

Orang ski, 2 suns, red gras, silva twees. OC crys wif knolege thiz wuz Gallifrey. One ov teh suns wuz settin, bu Pazithi Gallifreya shone brite enuf ta compansate. In teh diztence, btween 2 mountens, OC culd c teh Citadel's shinin dome. It wuz so beuteful.

OC kne wha has too b dun. Wif perpus, OC stridez out ov spechul room an back teh wai she (or he, dependin on ur prefrence) came. OC has no iluzons abou retainin cumpanun status, teh Doktah onli took teh best afta all. But b4 OC has 2 leve, thar wuz sumting s/he culd do 4 teh Doktah.

(OC knoks on teh consol.)  
OC: -- "I dun hav a toh truk wif me, bu culd u plez open newais."  
TARDIS: -- "Y?"  
OC: -- "ZOMG! U can speek??????"  
TARDIS: -- "Mebbe."  
OC: -- "Wel, u c, I haz ideuh. Lemme tell u it." (whispers to consol)  
(The consol openz reveilin brite yello lite.)  
OC: -- "Oooh!!(abzorbz vortx)  
[disclaimer: trained professional, under tight supervision, on closed course, please, do not attempt at home.  
(The Cloister bell rings, the Doctor comes running.)  
OC: -- "I can see everything, everywhen."  
TEN: -- (groans) "Not again. What have you done???"  
OC: -- "I have done what I did, what I must do."  
TEN: -- "I am not kissing you. I like this regeneration too much to waste it on a stranger."  
OC: -- "You lie poorly. Yet no kiss is meant for me." (closes eyes) "The wolf must come home."  
TEN: -- "What are you doing?"  
OC: -- "Not listening."

Everything is so clear and easy. OC sees two worlds spread out, and the void in between. For some unknown reason it takes the form of a grilled cheese sandwich. On the top bread slice lies a Tardis drawn onto a post-it note, and on the other slice is a wilted yellow rose drawn onto a post-it note. OC speaks to the rose, and it grows backwards into full bloom. OC erases that yellow rose and reproduces it exactly on a new post-it note, which is stuck onto the Tardis where it belongs.

(Rose pops into existence in the console room. The Doctor is stunned.)  
ROSE: -- "I thought I'd never see you again."  
TEN: -- (to OC) "Have you any idea what you've done?"  
OC: -- (enormous migraine) "Yes, have you? The wolf caused no damage to the void in her arrival. No damage could have been caused. So easy with the power of life and death, I understand why you could not have done this." (deep breath) "Or this."

Time flows as a river all around OC. Droplets fall upwards from the river and downwards from the rain clouds. Time, constantly rewritten with each cycle. But the air keeps the memory; faint but forever. The air remembers Gallifrey. OC sees it as the air remembers and draws it, exactly as it was. The Time Lords move in anger and horror. OC speaks to them and they understand. The drawing falls to the river and the water absorbs it.

(The Doctor cries out, clutches head.)  
ROSE: -- "What have you done to him?"  
TEN: -- "I can hear them again." (groans) "Oh my head."

For the final act, OC scans the river and clouds scooping out all the dalek pebbles. S/he melts the daleks into the grilled cheese where they will stay with their brethren until the waters dry out. OC tries to withdraw into the flesh, but it is too late. It was too late before Gallifrey. Only the river is available. OC dives in.

OC: -- (smiling) "The hat trick is my parting."  
(The body breaks apart as atoms dissolving into thin air. The vortex retains the human shape for a moment before retreating into the console, which closes silently.)

[This section started out completely different from how it ended. Guess that's what happens when you just start writing without stopping. I figured, if the vortex could make Rose talk differently, than it would do the same for OC; that's why the writing style changes so abruptly. That and I was getting tired of my computer autocorrecting every single word I typed.  
Yeah, so basically, I combined Chloe Webber's Isolus powers with that of the Time Vortex. Forgive me if it sounds crappy. Although I am surprised that I haven't read any stories that try this method to bring Rose back.

End

* * *

A/N: Please review 


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 6: How Jack becomes Boe

* * *

JACK: -- "Hmmmm. I'm bored. I know, I'll try to die again. Lesse, what haven't I done…" (read his list o'death)

JACK: -- "I wonder how I would survive decapitation."

(Afterward)  
JACK's HEAD: -- "Oh, bollocks. Nice going Harkness."

* * *

A/N: Please review 


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 7: Sometime after LotTL  
PLAYERS: Ten/Simm!Master

* * *

(The Doctor walks into an alien café, intent on having some of the house special when he sees a very familiar face sitting alone at a corner table.)  
DOCTOR: -- "What are you doing here?" (sits down)  
MASTER: -- "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise."  
DOCTOR: -- "But I saw you die. You died in my arms!"  
MASTER: -- "Did I? How undignified.…Did you cry?"  
DOCTOR: -- (looking away)  
MASTER: -- "You did? Aww. But really, Doctor. Did you not notice anything strange about my untimely demise?"  
DOCTOR: -- "Well, you wouldn't regenerate, for one thing."  
MASTER: -- "Wouldn't, or couldn't?"  
DOCTOR: -- (confused)  
MASTER: -- "Sadly, the process wasn't as successful as I'd hoped. The clone was far too unstable, resorting to crude cheap tactics."  
DOCTOR: -- "How did you make a clone on early 21st century Earth?"  
MASTER: -- "Please Doctor, give me some credit. I am always prepared. I have supplies hidden in every corner of this galaxy. Including an old type-53 tardis on Earth. Though I've moved it since then."  
DOCTOR: -- "So Harold Saxon was just a distraction. Should have known."  
MASTER: -- "Come now, Doctor. You mustn't blame yourself. It's not your fault you were overwhelmed with emotion after finding me."  
DOCTOR: -- "That's not helping."  
MASTER: -- "I admit, part of me–a tiny part, mind–wanted to unlock the Tardis, back on Malcassario. Let you in, if nothing more than to have an extra voice to help drown out the nev-er end-ing drum-ing."  
(Unconsciously, the Master's fingers have been tapping the table in time with his drums.)

* * *

ending A:  
DOCTOR: -- "Come with me."  
MASTER: -- "Why would I want to do that?"  
DOCTOR: -- "I can silence the drums, for short periods of time. Give you some peace and quiet."  
MASTER: -- "How?"  
DOCTOR: -- (whispers)  
MASTER: -- "We haven't done that since the Academy days."  
DOCTOR: -- "And I never heard any drumming in your mind while we were doing it."  
MASTER: -- (reminiscing) "I'd almost forgotten. Those were good days."  
DOCTOR: -- "Yes. So what do you say?"  
MASTER: -- "Alright, I'll come with you. But I'm not one of your little companions who need you to hold their hand all the time."  
DOCTOR: -- "Never thought you were."

* * *

ending B:  
DOCTOR: -- "Come with me."  
MASTER: -- "Why would I want to do that?"  
DOCTOR: -- "Because we're the only ones left."  
MASTER: -- "Oh please don't start crying. You're a Time Lord for Rassilon's sake."  
DOCTOR: -- "I mean it."  
MASTER: -- "So do I."  
DOCTOR: -- "You know what, never mind.…I just thought we could go out and destroy some planets together, you know, something special. But you--"  
MASTER: -- (surprised) "What? The great Doctor, wanting to destroy some planets? I don't believe it."  
DOCTOR: -- "If it'll keep you with me–I really don't care anymore. I'm tired of always being alone."

* * *

ending C:  
DOCTOR: -- "Come with me."  
MASTER: -- "No."  
DOCTOR: -- (sad)  
MASTER: -- "I'll tell you what I will do though." (gets up, whispers into Doctor's ear) "Tag, you're it." (runs away as fast as he can)  
(The Doctor gets up about to follow, is stopped by waiter.)  
WAITER: "Your cheque, sir."  
(The Doctor hears the dematerialization and watches as a light post across the street slowly disappears)  
DOCTOR: -- (grin) "Just like the old days."

* * *

A/N: Please review 


End file.
